


Dessert Spoons

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Gabriel, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel's very protective of Sam, especially when it comes to cuddle time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [litrapod.tumblr.com](http://litrapod.tumblr.com)
> 
> FLUFF! Gabriel actually really likes to be the big spoon.

GABRIEL IS TOTALLY THE POSSESSIVE BASTARD THAT LIKES TO BE THE ONE CURLED AROUND SAMMY AND PROTECTING HIM AND UGH, I HAVE ALL THE FEELS ABOUT GABRIEL JETPACKING AND FUCKING BEING THE BIG SPOON IN SABRIEL!!!!  

Like, there’s even some basis in fact behind it as well.  Like, I think of Gabriel, as this absolutely gigantic being.  If Cas is the size of the Chrysler Building, imagine the size of Gabriel.  

So when Sam climbs into bed with Gabriel the first time, he’s surprised when Gabriel climbs in after him.  He almost starts to object, but Gabriel wraps around him and then Sam just stills and sinks into the embrace.  

He doesn’t know quite how Gabriel does it, but he feels enveloped and safe and loved, so very loved.  So Sam just closes his eyes, smiles and tugs Gabriel’s arm around him a little closer.  He can feel Gabriel’s smile against his shoulder and Sam just relaxes and leans into the touch a little more.  

And of course, what Sam can’t see, and what Gabriel can, is a creature beyond all imagination, eyes and wings that aren’t wings, but are fractions of light and teeth and gnashing terror, wrapped around the light of the brightest soul imaginable.  

A soul that pulses brighter and sinks into him, melding with his very essence, what makes him an angel, what makes him _him_.  And though there’s no way for him to ever explain that to Sam, not really, he focus on the actions of his vessel holding Sam close and protecting his dreams.  This soul was worth dying for, and it also was under his protection now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121390631575/fairly-sure-tumblr-ate-my-last-one-so-fluff) ♡ ♡


End file.
